<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игра в иллюзию by Angelika_Anna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874651">Игра в иллюзию</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna'>Angelika_Anna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты им не сказал? — с коварной усмешкой спросил мужчина. — Только не это, — проныл Питер. Флэш уже был готов восторжествовать. — О да! — Нет! — Он мой сын, — Тони указал жестом на Питера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игра в иллюзию</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер недовольно нахмурился, глядя в потолок своей комнаты. Ну как своей… Просто уже как полгода тётя Мэй покинула его. Нет-нет, не подумайте! С ней всё хорошо. Просто ей пришлось уехать в турне для написания книги. Паркер не знал, зачем она решила вернуться в старые времена, но не был против. Подумаете, ему не с кем было жить? Вот именно, что было. Всё это время Человек-Паук живёт у Тони в его пентхаусе. Вместе с Мстителями и Мисс Поттс, которая совсем скоро станет Миссис Старк. Хотя Железный человек не пустил Питера просто так. А с одним условием. Нет, конечно, Паркер ожидал всего, но не этого.</p><p>Повторюсь, всего! Тони сказал, чтобы он звал их с Пеппер папой и мамой! Нет, Человек-Паук был в шоке! Мисс Поттс тоже была изумлена, зная своего жениха, но… Но потом поняла, что это идеальный вариант. Она безумно любила Питера как сына, к тому же… К тому же, недавно выяснила, что бесплодна. Нет, Паркер так и останется для неё солнцем. Ну или не совсем… Может он станет Паркером-Старком. Поправочка, уже стал. Но только это секрет. Пеппер всё время удивлялась тому, какой Питер стеснительный и искренний. Любой бы другой подросток стал бы хвастаться приобретенной фамилией, но только не он. Наоборот стал тише воды, ниже травы. Кажется, боялся разочаровать. Но это только первый месяц. Тогда женщина подошла к нему и произнесла:</p><p>— Ты что-то грустным ходишь всё время, — она приобняла его. — Тебе что-то нужно? Ты только скажи!</p><p>— Нет-нет, — сразу отмахнулся Питер, начиная нервничать. — Всё хорошо. Честное слово.</p><p>— Что-то не очень видно, — покачала головой Вирджиния. — Хочешь, завтра сходим в парк аттракционов?</p><p>— Нет, не стоит себя утруждать. Я как-нибудь сам…</p><p>— Питер! — женщина чуть повысила голос. — Ты наша семья. Ты почти что мне сын! Так почему я не могу насладиться временем с тобой?</p><p>Паркер слабо улыбнулся. Он не помнил, как выглядят его родители. Только по старым фотографиям, которые тётя Мэй держит у себя в тумбочке. И это отношение… Питер не чувствовал ничего такого раньше. Почему они его любят? Он им не родня. Парень искренне считал себя самым обыкновенным. Пусть Паркер был Человеком-Пауком. Пусть он и был гением, который изобретал наравне с Тони, но об этом никто не знал за пределами башни. Были только бесконечные издевательства и один единственный друг, который не знал и половины правды. Питеру было трудно. Но…</p><p>За эти шесть месяцев всё изменилось. Старк прямо видел, как раствел его мальчик. Как стал улыбаться, вести себя иначе. Жаль, что в школе почти ничего не менялось. Паркер не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что он приёмный сын Тони. Почему? Да потому что Питер просто ненавидел внимание. Ладно бы, если бы оно было за дела его личности, а не альтер-эго. К тому же, его до чёртиков бесили эти надменные улыбки. Парень думал, что его вывернет от этого… Этого всего!</p><p>Но сейчас была проблема в другом. Своими опозданиями из-за геройств Питер прикрывался стажировкой у Старка. Хотя стажером, в принципе, не был. Он был, скажем так, его наследником, который знал все закоулки Старк Индастрис. Тони прикрывался тем, что когда-нибудь всё это станет его. Паркер не понимал, что такого в нем нашли. Но не мог отталкивать тех, кому, кажется, он дорог.</p><p>Питер не хотел идти сегодня в школу, потому что пришлось бы возвращаться. Экскурсия, о которой написали в беседе класса, должна была пройти здесь. В его доме! Паркер слабо улыбнулся. За это время он и правда начал называть это место своим домом. До жути странно. Но и до жути приятно. Парень вышел из своей комнаты, наскоро собрав рюкзак.</p><p>— Пап? — он позвал Тони, который в это время работал в мастерской. — Почему ты не сказал об экскурсии?</p><p>— О какой экскурсии ты говоришь, Пити? — Старк наконец отвлёкся от своего занятия.</p><p>— Как какой? Которая сегодня пройдёт в Старк Индастрис через пару часов, — Питер скрестил руки на груди. И когда он успел стать таким?</p><p>— Бог ты мой, Пеппер! — прищурился мужчина. — Я же сказал ей, что против этого всего! Я даже собрание отменил! Но нет же. Упрямая женщина!</p><p>— Которую ты любишь, — улыбнулась Мисс Поттс, входя в комнату. — Малыш, тебе пора в школу. Харли тебя отвезёт и высадит на соседней улице. Как обычно.</p><p>— Спасибо, ма, — Питер чмокнул её в щеку и выбежал из мастерской.</p><p>— Над ним издеваются, Тони, — неожиданно произнесла она, проверяя, следят ли за ней. — Помнишь, он начал прикрываться стажировкой у тебя? Так ему никто не поверил. Пити не может дать сдачи, он боится, что его паучья сила выйдет из-под контроля. Я была обязана что-то предпринять.</p><p>— Ты предупредила весь персонал? — спросил Железный человек, нахмурившись.</p><p>— Никого, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Они же знают, как вести себя с их будущим боссом.</p><p>Влюбенная пара переглянулась и рассмеялась. О да, это будет нечто! Женщина решила сделать всё возможное, чтобы её сына перестали задирать. Поттс была за мирные способы, но когда дело заходило так далеко, то и сама была не против дать в нос этому придурку. Флэш Томпсон. Тампон, блин, недоделанный! Она ещё покажет. Никто не смеет обижать её мальчика!</p><p>Тем временем Питер подошёл к школе, где его уже ждал весь класс. Нэд сразу же подбежал к нему и довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты покажешь Флэшу, — его глаза так и бестели от близости победы. — Я уже хочу увидеть его лицо!</p><p>— Успокойся, — лишь слабо фыркнул Пит. — Я просто не хочу привлекать к себе внимания. Вот и всё.</p><p>— Ой, да ладно, ты же Человек-Паук! Какие ты только фразочки не выкрикивал. И был в центре внимания. Я их всех записал.</p><p>— Сравнил тоже, — отмахнулся Паркер. — И, пожалуйста, потише…</p><p>Человек-Паук. Его второе «я». А ведь и правда. Когда он скрывает свое лицо за маской, то становится спокойнее. Никто не будет тебя осуждать за твои действия. Ты герой. А тут ты простой ученик, которому влетает по первое число за любое мелкое нарушение. Питера это, в принципе, устраивало. Эта однообразность в школьной жизни. Просто, живя с новыми родителями, парень понял, как можно жить иначе — полностью отдаваться свободе, не беспокоясь о том, что тёте может не хватать денег на его содержание. Сейчас Мэй далеко. Она пишет ему каждый день, звонит реже. Но каждый раз Питер слышит в её голосе некую грусть. Тётя скучает. Паркер не знал, почему, но он как раз не скучал. Он любил свою тётю, но нет… Ему не было одиноко. И он вспоминал о ней только тогда, когда Мэй связывалась с ним. Это было необычно. За эти полгода вообще многое изменилось. В хорошую сторону. Питер даже забыл, что нужно было обидеться на Пеппер за организацию этой экскурсии! Но уже поздно.</p><p>— Ну что, Паркер, скоро твоя ложь будет раскрыта? — ядовито спросил Флэш. — Не думаешь поменять имя? Или нет, фамилии будет достаточно!</p><p>— О чем ты вообще? — непонимающе спросил парень.</p><p>— Сегодня все узнают, что ты ни хрена не работаешь у Старка, неудачник, — Томпсон оскалился, довольный своей фразой.</p><p>— Отвали, креветка, — лишь ответил Питер и сел на сиденье автобуса.</p><p>А Флэш ещё пару минут задыхался воздухом от возмущения. Как там он его назвал? Нэд рассмеялся и самодовольо посмотрел на него, садясь рядом со своим другом. Томпсон бы разрешил этот конфликт кулаками, но рядом был учитель, поэтому парню не оставалось ничего, кроме как сесть на своё место и прожигать Паркера убийственным взглядом. Он самодовольно усмехнулся. Ему не терпелось увидеть лицо Питера, когда его обман раскроется! А был ли это обман? Конечно! Флэш и не сомневался, что Паркер лгун и неудачник! Ну что ж, посмотрим, кто кого!<br/>«Вот что может пойти не так? — думал в это время Питер, опираясь головой на окно. Он прикрыл глаза и устало вздохнул. — Ой, да ничего!»<br/>В автобусе стоял шум. Доносились отдельные фразы, называвшие его вруном и глупцом. Парень, конечно же, не сомневался, кто был инициатором и главной заводилой в конкурсе: «Кто лучше всех оскорбит неудачника Паркера?» Но Питеру, честно говоря, было наплевать. Совсем скоро это закончится. Всего несколько часов насмешек и издевательств. Ему в общем то не привыкать! Совсем скоро он будет дома. Дом. Это то место, куда ты можешь вернуться и где тебя поддержат. Там его родители. Его мама и папа. И все-таки Паркер был счастлив. Он их любил и получал родительскую любовь, которой ему так не хватало.<br/>«Надеюсь, все пройдёт тихо и гладко, » — подумал парень и даже не заметил, как уснул. Хоть мама и запрещала ему слишком часто геройствовать, чтобы тот хоть немного высыпался, но кто переубедит шестнадцатилетнего тинейджера?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Мы приехали! — Флэш усмехнулся, предвкушая свою победу. Класс вместе с учителем вышли из автобуса. Здание Старк Индастрис действительно оказалось великолепным. Все стояли приоткрыв рты, а Паркер-Старк… ну что он здесь не видел?<br/>Ребята пошли вслед за преподавателем. Около входа стояла охрана, люди проверенные и отобранные лично Хеппи. Флэш уже хотел пустить какую-нибудь колкую фразочку в адрес неудачника Паркера!<p>Но тут произошло то, чего ну никто не ожидал! Кроме Паркера…</p><p>— Добрый день, сэр, — сказал один из охранников Питеру, пропуская его внутрь.</p><p>— Добрый, — кивнул парень, не видя в этом ничего необычного. И правда, с ним единственным всего лишь поздоровался персонал Старка!</p><p>— Это ещё ничего не значит! — прошипел Флэш. — Может этот лгун просто им денег дал!</p><p>   Паркер лишь безразлично пожал плечами. Он устало вздохнул. Что ему делать на этой экскурсии, когда он буквально с лупой проверил каждый уголок? Излазил башню вдоль и поперёк!<br/>«Вот бы вернуться в свою комнату… Или в лабораторию… Ну или приготовить что-нибудь с мамой, » — думал он вспоминая, как на прошлой неделе они с Пеппер готовили шоколадные кексы!<br/>Ой, да вариантов много. А экскурсия — такая скукотища. Вскоре Питер увидел знакомую девушку. Мисс Браун. Именно она будет болтаться с ними по башне эти несколько часов. Питер закатил глаза, когда экскурсовод начала говорить о браслетах доступа.</p><p>— Всего есть три категории: гости, те, кто работают здесь, и Мстители с семьёй. У вас первая. Пожалуйста, пройдите регистрацию.</p><p>  Паркер спрятался сзади, не желая привлекать внимания. Да и зачем ему это? Зачем ему что-то доказывать, если у него всё просто замечательно? Ребята по очереди регистрировались. Настала очередь Питера. Он закатал рукав.</p><p>— Что за фигня? — громко произнёс Томпсон. — Почему у Паркера свой браслет?</p><p>— Не вижу в этом ничего необычного, — отрезала Браун. Но в подробности вдаваться не стала. И наследник Старк Индастриз был ей безмерно благодарен! Уж, кто кто, а он ненавидел внимание. Все в это время шокировано посмотрели на Паука. — Идёмте.</p><p>Питер лишь невинно улыбнулся. О, он обожал свою жизнь. У него же его мама, папа! А ещё много денег. Хотя деньги — это последнее, что волновало Паучка. Нужно будет ещё тете Мэй обо всем рассказать… Точно! Старшеклассники около часа ходили по разным комнатам, а Паркер откровенно скучал. Он здесь уже всё видел. Да блин, он живёт тут!</p><p>— А это Пятница, — начала было Браун.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Питер, — донёсся женский голос. — Мне сообщить Мистеру Старку, что ты уже здесь?</p><p>— Да, спасибо, Пятница, — кивнул парень, не видя в этом ничего необычного. А вот одноклассники с учительницей видели. — Эм, что?</p><p>— Ты всё подстроил, неудачник! — гнул свое Флэш.</p><p>— Я же говорил, что стажируюсь здесь, креветка, — объяснил Пит, наслаждаясь ситуацией.</p><p>— Не называй меня так, — прошипел парень, готовясь убить его, но сдерживаясь только из-за учителя и экскурсовода!</p><p>Паркер лишь закатил глаза. Иногда бесило то, что ему просто не могли поверить. Да, это, конечно, странно, что его, самого обычного ученика, взял на стажировку Тони. Но это же правда! Ну или почти…</p><p>Тем временем Браун продолжала щебетать о чем-то своём, попутно рассказывая обо всём, что нужно и не очень. Ученики всё ещё шокированно смотрели на Паркера. Наивные, они и не представляют, что их ещё ждёт…</p><p>— А теперь вы можете пройти в кафетерий и перекусить, — наконец произнесла Браун. — После этого мы пойдём в одну из лабораторий Мистера Старка!</p><p>Подростки весело загудели. Но только не Питер. Вот что он там не видел?! Сотню, мать твою, раз! По дороге к нужному помещению он увидел Пеппер, которая несла какие-то документы. Она резко остановилась, чуть не сбив с ног экскурсовода.</p><p>— Ой, простите! Я так спешу, эти совещания… совсем счёт времени потеряла, — улыбнулась она.</p><p>— Что Вы, Мисс Поттс, — кивнула ей Браун. — Хотите забрать Питера?</p><p>— Нет, нет, у него же экскурсия с классом, — после чего обратилась к своему сыну. — После зайдёшь в гостиную, хорошо?</p><p>— Конечно, — беззаботно кивнул Паркер. — У тебя много дел, да? Я могу помочь, если что.</p><p>— Уже все намного лучше, не переживай, — с улыбкой ответила женщина. — Ну я пойду. Развлекайтесь!</p><p>Для Пита это было в порядке вещей, но уж точно не для его класса. Они шокировано смотрели на него. Снова! Эх, кажется сегодня у ребят из его класса будет психическое расстройство! Столько лет считали Паркера неудачником, а тут… Хотя это ещё не самое страшное! Но ребята сейчас просто не могли думать о другом! Питер спокойно разговаривал с Пеппер Поттс, почти Старк! Он называл её на «ты»! Нет, это странно!</p><p>— Ты всё подстроил! — продолжал орать Флэш. И когда же этот Томпсон уймётся? Ну… не долго ждать осталось!</p><p>— Ты реально так думаешь? — поинтересовался какой-то голос, выходя из-за угла. Через секунду появился Тони в своём дорогущем костюме и просто шикарной улыбкой. — Кому автограф?</p><p>-Мне! — начали верещать подростки под насмешливым взглядом Паркера.</p><p>   Парень с усмешкой наблюдал, как его ровесники облепили его отца. Даже немного обидно! Старк везде ставил свою подпись, не забывая добавлять пару фраз. Один пацан даже упал в обморок, а Флэш пнул его ногой по животу.</p><p>— Паркер и правда стажируется у Вас? — спросил Томпсон.</p><p>— Ты им не сказал? — с коварной усмешкой спросил мужчина.</p><p>— Только не это, — проныл Питер. Флэш уже был готов восторжествовать.</p><p>— О да!</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Он мой сын, — Тони указал жестом на Питера.</p><p>Парень закрыл лицо ладонью, а-ля рука-лицо. Это известие поразило класс ещё больше. Томпсон свалился в обморок вслед за своим дружком.</p><p>— Кто хочет пончики? — невинно поинтересовался Тони.</p><p>— Зачем ты это сделал, пап? — Питер выразительно посмотрел на него. Тот лишь в очередной раз довольно улыбнулся. Класс был до сих пор в шоке. Конечно, это же Паркер-неудачник! Это трюк? Но всё выглядело слишком реалистично. — Агх, принесёшь мне пончики! А я в свою комнату, — после чего развернулся и завернул за угол.</p><p>Сейчас были довольны целых три Старка. Ну или скорее один Старк, другой Паркер-Старк, а третья почти Старк. Хоть Питер и не совсем поддерживал эту затею, но видеть Томпсона с таким лицом, да и ещё свалившегося в обморок! Поверьте, это того стояло! Он не любил внимание, но когда-то же стоит начинать привыкать! Все-таки фамилия Старк не даст ему покоя. Он же теперь и сам её носит…</p><p>Мишель лишь фыркнула, пнув Флэша по лицу. Ей опреленно нравился такой поворот событий. Особенно, если можно дать кому-то ботинком.<br/>Ребята все ещё были в шоке, но вскоре развеселились, и никто не обратил внимание на довольное лицо Пеппер, ухмыляющегося Тони и Питера, который стоял за углом и еле сдерживал смех. Все-таки так хорошо иметь семью!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>